(A) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for exercise and recreation, and more particularly to an apparatus for both exercise and recreation which moves forward by swinging or swaying of the player's body.
(B) Description of Prior Art
The known apparatuses of this general type for both exercise and recreation are roller skates and roller boards. Although neither a power nor any special mechanism is needed in roller skating, it requires that the player's feet step on the ground in turn and that the player have good skill of balance, consequently it is not suitable for use by old and handicapped people. As for the roller board, it can only move forward by the player's one foot stepping on the ground. Even though it can also move forward by swinging of the player's body, this sort of skill can only be mastered after a long period of training and practice, and it is still difficult to control the direction. This sort of roller board is generally played on a bowl-shaped surface with lip-diameter larger than six meters by making use of the principle of transformation between kinetic and potential energy to make it move up and down. Thus its application is quite limited.